


stay

by voltaggia



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Rarepair, bethybela bc i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltaggia/pseuds/voltaggia
Summary: ""Isabela, I love you as more than a friend."The pirate chuckled. "Little Hawke, you know not to say those things to people like me. I'm going to leave, and you're going to be upset. Your sister will kick my ass, and she's got some muscles, I'll tell you that.""
Relationships: Bethany Hawke/Isabela
Kudos: 14





	stay

When Isabela woke up, the first thing she saw was Bethany's gentle expression as she slept. The sight alone triggered an instant panic attack, because one, staying after a round of recreational activities wasn't exactly her forte, and two, the one beside her wasn't just any fellow out of the Hanged Man, but instead the younger sister of the Champion herself. Isabela had to leave, and fast. Hawke could be looking for her.

The pirate inhaled deeply and swallowed in silent shock, slowly sitting up while watching the younger Hawke for any signs of waking up anytime soon. Bethany sniffled a couple times and her eyebrows fiddled around a bit, but afterwards she was still save for her breathing. Isabela carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed and nearly fell, yet caught herself and slowly stood up.

_ "I love you, 'Bela." _

_ "Sweet thing, you know I don't do feelings. Besides, you're tired. People say strange shite when they're tired." _

Shaking her head, Isabela started with her typical white tunic, slipping it on and lacing up the front haphazardly, just enough to cover what needed to be.

_ "Isabela, I love you as more than a friend." _

_ The pirate chuckled. "Little Hawke, you know not to say those things to people like me. I'm going to leave, and you're going to be upset. Your sister will kick my ass, and she's got some muscles, I'll tell you that." _

The pirate was slipping a boot on, when suddenly a strap tore. "Balls. So much for trying to focus when your heart is racing," she monologued quietly, but no matter how she fumbled with the strap to try to make-do, it wouldn't comply.

_ The young mage sighed. "My sister says that you're afraid of commitment. That you've got a heart of gold under your pirate-y ways." _

_ Isabela shook her head and laughed nervously. "If I stay here tonight, will you stop talking about this love nonsense? You're stepping into some strange territory, my friend." _

_ "Only if you stay." _

Isabela slowly paused from working on her boot. Her eyebrows furrowed in slight guilt. Bethany was always so kind to her, stomaching her tawdry stories when Isabela offered to change the subject, staying for a small game of Wicked Grace when everyone had things to do (even though she was downright terrible at the game), offering to walk her back to her room when Isabela would be stumbling like a newborn halla and so much more.

Looking back at the mage, she started to think. Bethany was adorable, too. Her voice was always so tense, always so worried, like doom was at every corner. She was always so naïve, but not quite as much as Merrill; the young Hawke knew lots of things now, but she still asked question after question. And secretly… Isabela loved it.

Slipping off the boot, Isabela laid back down beside the mage. Part of the pirate knew she would regret this and that this was far out of character for her, but the other part almost took Bethany's words to heart. 

What was she doing?

She moved just a small bit closer hesitantly, studying the sleeping woman's features, taking everything in.

She could smell the slightest bit of flowery soap, light but still there. The pirate cupped and caressed Bethany's cheek gently, feeling the soft skin in a different way than she had last night. "Oh, you damned sweetheart…" she whispered to herself, tucking a few dark stray hairs behind the mage's ears. Isabela smirked softly as she watched the younger's eyelashes flutter. Was she dreaming?

"Hmmm…"

A soft coo sounded from Bethany and the pirate froze for a split second. But no matter, she kept going.

_ "I love you, too." _

"...'Bela?" the younger mumbled almost incomprehensibly, those doe eyes just barely opening. Isabela didn't answer, instead she placed a butterfly kiss on the mage's rose-tipped nose. "Good morning, sweet one. Nice dreams?" she chuckled softly, watching as the latter awoke.

_ "I love you as more than a friend, too." _

"Yes, but… what are you doing?" Bethany rasped slightly, her blush-dusted cheeks flushing just the slightest bit.

_ "I don't believe my heart is made of gold under what you call my pirate-y ways, and maybe I am afraid of commitment, but you're worth a chance, I suppose." _

"I…" Isabela started. She could do this. This could be her only chance. The mage raised a slight eyebrow, looking into the pirate's eyes tiredly. "You look serious, what's… what's going on?" Isabela sighed, swallowing nervously.

"Darling, I love you, too. I love you as more than a friend, too. I don't believe my heart is made of gold under what you and your sister called my, er, 'pirate-y ways', and maybe I am afraid of commitment, but you're…"

"You're worth a chance, I suppose." Isabela rambled before mumbling the last piece. This is the part where she's supposed to leave, where she's supposed to apologize profusely and barrel out of the door. 

But Bethany just… smiled. She smiled like Merrill in a pen full of young halla, she smiled a smile that could rival the sun- and she kissed the pirate joyfully.


End file.
